1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charger, and more particularly, to a multifunctional charger capable of using multiple power sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The size and weight of many portable electronic devices have diminished with technological progress. To be portable, power-storage devices such as batteries are embedded in these portable devices to store and provide the needed power. Recharging of the battery is necessary to maintain a useable status.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a portable electronic device 10 charged using a charger 14A of prior art. The portable device 10 (a mobile phone, for example) comprises a charge port 12. The charger 14A comprises a corresponding output port 18A. The charger 14A further comprises an input port 16A used for inputting electric power from a power source such as the alternating current provided by a conventional domestic electrical outlet. To charge the portable device 10 using the charger 14A, connect the input port 16A of the charger 14A to a power source (the outlet, not shown) and connect the output port 18A to the charge port 12 of the portable device 10. The charger 14A is capable of converting the input power into the power type required by the portable device 10 (for example, an AC power source is converted into direct current) charging the portable device 10.
Various power sources for charging portable devices are becoming common. For instance, cars and airplanes are usually equipped with direct current sources of power enabling users to charge portable devices. Although the number of power sources is increasing, these sources are not necessarily compatible with the requirements of the portable devices. For this reason, portable devices can be charged safely and properly only through chargers.
However, a charger of prior art is designed for a specific source, and can only convert that specific kind of power into the type required by the portable devices. The design of the prior art charger limits users to single power source for charging portable devices resulting in inconvenience and inefficiency.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a charger capable of using multiple power sources to solve the above-mentioned problem.
The claimed invention discloses a charger comprising a direct current (DC) converter and an alternating current (AC) converter. The DC converter includes a DC input port for inputting a DC power source, a conversion circuit for converting the DC power source to a first voltage, a transmission port for inputting a second voltage, an output port for outputting a DC power, and a switch for selectively outputting the first voltage or the second voltage to the output port. The AC converter has an AC input port for inputting an AC power source, a conversion circuit for transforming the AC power source to the second voltage, and a power port corresponding to the transmission port of the DC converter for outputting the second voltage to the transmission port. The DC converter and the AC converter can engage with each other such that the power port is connected to the transmission port, and the charger can provide power via the AC power source or the DC power source.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a multifunctional charger, which is not only portable but also can use different kinds of power sources for charging portable devices, increasing convenience and efficiency.